Finalement
by Okalin
Summary: J'ai écrit cette nouvelle pour JuliaJoyBell qui écrit elle-même de très belles fanfictions, je lui dédicace donc cette histoire qui mêle enquête et romance mais surtout romance ! J'espère qu'elle plaira à d'autres fans. Bonne lecture.


1- FRUSTRATION

- Docteur je vous demanderais d'arriver plus rapidement sur les lieux du crime s'il vous plaît.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Cela fait sept minutes que nous sommes là à vous attendre.

- William je...

- Inspecteur s'il vous plaît.

William toisait le médecin, les mains dans le dos.

Julia le regarda, avec un regard légèrement énervé.

- Très bien... inspecteur, je vous ferais remarquer que je ne suis pas obligée de venir sur les lieux du crime. De plus j'étais à l'autre bout de la ville.

Julia se pencha vers le corps puis après l'avoir inspecté :

- Elle n'a eu aucune chance, beaucoup de coups portés par une arme blanche.

- Lequel a été fatal ?

- Je ne peux pas le dire avec certitude mais le meurtrier a réussi à atteindre le cerveau avec son arme. Une telle rage...

- En effet, c'est effrayant...

C'est ainsi que débuta cette nouvelle enquête.

Il mit deux mois à la résoudre et aujourd'hui même, il avait réussi à piéger le meurtrier. Celui-ci était donc derrière les barreaux. La victime, fondatrice du club de philosophie de la ville, était une amie d'un notable puissant, lui-même ami de Brackenreid. Le notable avait passé un marché avec le chef du poste de police numéro quatre : résoudre le crime en échange de quoi il lui promettait une faveur si le besoin s'en faisait un jour ressentir.

Brackenreid avait mis son meilleur homme sur l'affaire : l'inspecteur Murdoch.

Et ce soir ils avaient tous fêté l'événement : ils avaient passé une excellente soirée au poste, la bonne humeur de leur chef étant toujours communicative. Pour remercier son inspecteur, Brackenreid lui avait offert un kit d'aimants très puissants. En lui tapant sur l'épaule il déclara, fier de lui "Vous êtes le seul dans ce poste qui trouverez bien quoi en faire !", ce qui fit bien rire ses collègues.

Pourtant, à ce moment précis, il était déçu, non pas par le cadeau, car ça c'est sûr ses aimants l'occuperaient un moment, mais plutôt parce que c'était la fin de la soirée et qu'il devait rentrer chez lui. C'était aussi, et c'est ce qui le préoccupait le plus, la fin de cette enquête. Cette affaire avait été un vrai casse-tête, ça l'avait passionné et lui avait demandé une grosse charge de travail. Ses journées épuisantes lui laissaient peu le loisir de penser à autre chose et chaque soir il s'endormait rapidement.

Le meurtre avait été d'une sauvagerie sans nom et en total décalage avec le mobile : le tueur, ayant entendu parler du concept de télépathie avait amené le sujet au club de philosophie. Il pensait qu'il était possible de développer cette aptitude ce qu'avait démenti la fondatrice. Comment pouvait-on tuer à cause d'un différend d'idée ?

Il avait eu du fil à retordre, peu d'indices et il avait été influencé par le meurtrier : un homme érudit, apparemment pacifiste et avec lequel il avait eu des conversations fascinantes.

Il s'était même surpris d'être déçu de le mettre en prison mais se remémorer cette pauvre femme monstrueusement mutilée le réconfortait : cet homme méritait son sort prochain.

Cette affaire lui avait appris une chose : ne jamais laisser ses sentiments interférer dans une affaire... en était-il bien capable ? Sans qu'il le veuille et en se maudissant, l'image de Julia lui vint en tête : et si Julia était impliquée dans une affaire de meurtre, comment réagirait-il ?

- Comment ne pas laisser mes sentiments interférer ? Si des preuves l'accusaient, qui croire ? Les faits ? Ou les yeux de Julia me disant qu'elle est innocente, pensa-t-il.

Il chassa cette idée de sa tête redoutant la réponse... et puis, il voulait arrêter d'imaginer Julia. Suite à son mariage avec Darcy, il essayait de l'oublier, de ne pas se torturer avec cette femme qui l'obsédait.

Il avait même été jusqu'à se comporter très durement avec le docteur pour essayer de s'en libérer totalement.

Il la saluait parfois à peine quand ils avaient à travailler ensemble. Il évitait son regard la plupart du temps et n'allait la voir que lorsque c'était vraiment nécessaire. Il lui arrivait d'envoyer Georges à sa place pour de petits sujets qui ne nécessitaient pas sa présence.

Ce soir il lui avait même reproché son organisation.

- Je ne comprends pas docteur que vous classiez vos dossiers par ordre alphabétique, pourquoi pas par ordre chronologique ?

- Mais le système était installé ainsi lorsque je suis arrivé inspecteur. En plus tous nos classements utilisent le système alphabétique.

- Quel conformisme docteur, je pensais que vous sauriez prendre plus d'initiatives.

Elle l'avait regardé, étonnée.

- Un classement par date n'est possible que pour un esprit tel que le vôtre inspecteur. Les gens normaux, comme moi ont plus de facilité à se souvenir d'un nom que d'une date.

Il se taisait, la regardant se justifier. Puis un bref silence s'installa entre eux.

- Mais en fait William... que cherchez-vous à faire ?

Une boucle de ses cheveux tomba sur son front, ce qui fascina l'inspecteur et le déstabilisa.

- Laissez tomber docteur dit-il en lui lançant un regard fuyant.

Il se sentait tellement ridicule à cet instant.

- Bonne fin de journée docteur.

Elle ne lui avait pas répondu.

Il lui avait tourné le dos pour ne pas montrer sa honte puis était sorti de la morgue laissant le docteur à sa consternation.

Mais tout cela était peine perdue, il n'arrivait pas à la chasser de son esprit et il se maudissait de sa faiblesse.

Il prit sa veste et son chapeau et sortit de son bureau. En sortant du poste de police, il jeta un oeil vers la morgue, espérant y voir une lumière qu'il était sûr de ne pas voir, elle devait être rentrée chez elle depuis bien longtemps. De toute façon ça servait à quoi, il ne serait pas allé la voir...

Il enfourcha sa bicyclette, l'air était assez doux pour cette fin de printemps et il songea à une conversation qu'il avait eue avec le meurtrier sur la télépathie. L'homme l'avait presque convaincu que c'était possible. Il lui avait expliqué qu'on vivait parfois certaines choses incroyables lorsqu'on avait un lien fort avec une personne : "N'avez-vous jamais eu l'impression de ressentir avec intensité le regard de l'être aimé sur vous ? Vous vous retournez et vous la voyez ?"

Bien sûr, il avait ressenti cette impression, maintes et maintes fois d'ailleurs. A vrai dire, pratiquement à chaque fois que Julia s'approchait de lui... Et encore elle...

-William cesse de penser à elle...

Mais en fait ce soir, ses forces l'abandonnaient, il n'avait pas l'envie de lutter contre ses sentiments.

Alors, un flot d'images de Julia lui revinrent en tête, il voyait ses yeux qui le fascinaient et desquels il arrivait difficilement à se détacher, il avait tellement envie de s'accorder, juste une fois, le loisir de ne pas détourner le regard.

Il était en colère de ne pas réussir à l'oublier, mais là, sa fatigue était trop intense...

Il s'arrêta de pédaler et descendit de son vélo.

-Je vais marcher tranquillement, ça me fera le plus grand bien...

Il était perdu dans ses pensées quand il entendit des cris au coin d'une rue.

Il lâcha sa bicyclette et se précipita à l'endroit où il croyait les entendre mais personne...

Il s'aperçut que le bruit venait d'une bouche d'aération de cave.

-Police ! Que se passe-t-il ici ? cria-t-il.

C'est à ce moment précis qu'il vit s'abattre sur sa tête un gourdin sans pouvoir l'esquiver.

-William...

-William, aidez-moi...

-S'il vous plaît...

Il se réveilla avec un mal de tête insupportable, il porta sa main à son front et sentit la consistance poisseuse du sang dans sa main.

- Non...

Il se releva péniblement, le corps meurtri et l'esprit confus. Apparemment, il n'avait pas que reçu un coup sur la tête, on s'était acharné sur lui. Son arcade était ouverte, et son torse le faisait atrocement souffrir, des côtes cassées sûrement.

Il était apparemment tard dans la nuit et il n'y avait plus aucun bruit dans la rue.

Il prit la décision d'aller réveiller le docteur Tasch, qui habitait à deux rues d'ici. Il eut toutes les peines du monde à s'y rendre puis il se souvint... l'image si forte, les paroles si intenses d'elle en train de l'appeler à l'aide. Il sentit une sourde angoisse au creux de son ventre.

- Julia est en danger...

Il frappa chez le docteur Tasch, personne ne répondit, il trouva la sonnette et la fit tourner sans s'arrêter.

Au bout d'une minute, la lumière s'alluma et la porte s'ouvrit.

- Docteur, Julia est en danger dit-il avant de s'évanouir...

- Bonsoir, je suis désolé d'appeler en pleine nuit mais il faut que je parle au docteur Ogden, c'est le docteur Tasch.

- Mais monsieur elle dort, je ne peux réveiller madame !

- Vous vous doutez bien que si je vous appelle en pleine nuit c'est que j'ai une bonne raison, alors allez la réveiller et passez la moi.

Deux minutes passèrent.

- Allô

- Julia, c'est Isaac...

- Que se passe-t-il, pourquoi m'appelles-tu en plein milieu de la nuit ?

- Euh... tout va bien Julia ?

- Eh bien... oui, pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ?

- J'ai... comment dire... un de tes amis chez moi qui avait l'air tellement inquiet pour toi que j'ai préféré m'assurer que tout allait bien...

- Un ami ?

Le coeur de Julia se serra, elle avait compris qu'Isaac parlait de William.

- Et pourquoi cet ami est-il inquiet ?

- Que se passe-t-il Julia ? demanda Darcy qui venait d'arriver auprès d'elle.

Elle fut prise au dépourvu et dit d'un ton mal assuré :

- Le docteur Tasch avait besoin d'un avis médical au sujet d'un cas...

- En pleine nuit Julia ?

- Oui je t'expliquerai...

Elle reprit le combiné :

- Donc Isaac ?

- Je ne sais pas, il est arrivé chez moi il y a une demi-heure et m'a juste dit que tu étais en danger avant de s'évanouir. Il est blessé, apparemment une bagarre.

- Gravement ? dit-elle la gorge serrée ?

- Non rassures-toi, l'arcade ouverte, une côte cassée, beaucoup d'hématomes mais surtout un mauvais coup sur la tête. Je pense qu'il a été battu après avoir pris ce coup sur la tête, ils n'ont pas été tendres.

Un silence se fit entendre.

- Mais ne t'inquiète pas Julia, sa vie n'est pas en danger.

- Ah...merci Isaac...

- Passe-le voir demain si tu veux, je le garderais chez moi le temps qu'il se remette. Je préviendrais le poste de police.

- Je... ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir... ajouta-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux...

- Viens je te dis, je ne te laisse pas le choix, j'ai besoin moi aussi de te voir pour me rassurer sur ta santé, il avait l'air tellement inquiet !

- Bon d'accord. A demain alors...

- A demain Julia.

- Prends-bien soin de lui s'il te plaît...

- Oui, j'ai bien compris combien il comptait pour toi... et toi aussi prends soin de toi.

Elle raccrocha le combiné, le coeur lourd... William blessé, elle ne pouvait même pas s'occuper de lui...

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté en soupirant, l'air profondément contrarié. Elle se sentait faible et ses mains se mirent à trembler, encore une fois.

Elle rejoint le lit conjugal et se coucha, à contrecoeur.

- Alors ce cas si urgent, c'était quoi ?... Ou plutôt c'était qui ?... Car je suis sûr que c'est ça le vrai problème. L'inspecteur Murdoch, c'est ça ?

- Oui il a été frappé semble-t-il.

- Et c'est grave ?

- Non pas tant que ça d'après Isaac.

- Alors pourquoi t'appelle-t-il et en pleine nuit de surcroît ?

- Je... apparemment William me croyait en danger et Isaac voulait s'assurer que j'allais bien.

- En danger, de quoi ?... Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore inventé pour te voir...

- Arrête maintenant Darcy. Je ne sais rien, ne t'en prends pas à moi.

- Je te préviens de suite : je ne veux pas que tu ailles le voir.

- Tu ne m'interdis rien du tout Darcy !

- Si, je t'interdis, sinon...

Il avait une lueur dans les yeux qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas et qui la dérangea.

- Sinon quoi Darcy ? Arrête tout de suite, ces paroles ne te ressemblent pas.

Darcy se reprit :

- Excuse-moi Julia... mais j'ai fortement l'impression qu'il n'arrive pas à t'oublier...

- Rassures-toi Darcy, c'est avec toi que je me suis mariée...

- D'accord, mais dis-moi alors que tu n'iras pas le voir, sa vie n'est pas en danger, tu n'as donc aucune raison.

- J'ai promis à Isaac.

- Je veux bien que tu rendes visite à Isaac, mais sans chercher à voir l'inspecteur Murdoch...

- D'accord Darcy.

- Très bien, dormons à présent, dit-il en déposant un baiser sur son front.

Alors qu'il remontait les couvertures sur elle, il ne vit pas dans ses yeux des larmes qui perlaient.

Darcy s'endormit rapidement. Julia non, bien sûr... elle pleura doucement, ne pouvant empêcher les larmes de couler.

Qu'avait-elle fait ? Elle se sentait vide, désespérée, que valait sa vie ?

Sa vie n'était faite que de frustrations. Elle ne se reconnaissait plus : elle qui aimait tant blaguer n'en avait plus envie, elle qui avait ses propres idées n'avait plus la force de les défendre. Elle avait l'impression que toute volonté l'avait abandonnée, qu'elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même.

Ses pensées, le soir, dans son lit, étaient la seule chose qui la réconfortait. Et bien sûr, elle rejoignait William, elle s'endormait en pensant à lui.

Son désir de William était parfois trop fort et elle s'imaginait dans des situations assez inavouables : William arrivait à la morgue, elle le sentait s'approcher (une sorte de sixième sens l'avertissait toujours de sa présence), elle se retournait et leur regard se captaient.

- Bonsoir inspecteur, vous avez besoin de moi ?

- Oui, j'ai besoin de vous... s'apercevant du double sens de ses mots il ajoutait : pour une affaire bien sûr...

- Bien sûr inspecteur, c'est à quel sujet ?

- Une expérience.

- Ah... oui, une expérience... disait-elle un peu gênée, une légère teinte rosée sur les joues. Je me souviens de la dernière que nous avons menée... très intéressante.

- Rassurez-vous, il ne s'agira pas de spiritueux cette fois-ci...

Il lui tendait une petite boîte qu'elle prenait. Sa main effleurait celle de William et la chaleur qui s'était peu à peu emparée d'elle quand il était arrivé s'intensifia. Un frisson parcourut tout son corps, William n'avait pas retiré sa main et elle non plus.

- William...

- Oui Julia ?

Il avait prononcé son prénom avec tant de douceur que son coeur en fut bouleversé. Il s'était en plus rapproché d'elle et elle ne put s'empêcher de déglutir, il la troublait tellement.

Il était si près à présent qu'elle sentait la chaleur de son corps se mélanger à la sienne.

Il déposa la boîte sur le plan de travail mais garda sa main dans la sienne, posa son autre main sur la joue du docteur, la fit glisser jusqu'à sa nuque, approcha sa bouche de son oreille et lui répéta :

- Oui Julia ?

Il se remit face à elle, et les yeux ancrés dans les siens il attendit sa réponse.

- Je crois que je vais aimer... cette expérience William... dit-elle un peu décontenancée par l'aplomb de l'inspecteur lui d'habitude si timide.

- Je vais continuer alors Julia... ses lèvres se posèrent sur le cou du docteur pendant qu'il l'attirait contre lui. Du cou, il dirigea ses lèvres vers la bouche de Julia, tout doucement, une véritable torture pour elle qui n'avait qu'une envie, qu'il la possède.

Leur baiser au départ tendre se transformait rapidement en une étreinte passionnée de laquelle aucun des deux ne voulait se libérer.

Entre un baiser et un soupir William ne cessait de murmurer son prénom ce qui la faisait fondre encore plus.

- Je... vous aime Julia.

- William... je vous aime aussi.

Son aventure mentale s'arrêtait là, elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi : peut-être était-elle plus prude qu'elle ne le pensait ou bien le respect qu'elle avait pour cet homme la forçait-elle à ne pas l'imaginer dans des situations plus intimes.

En tout cas, l'imagination de Julia était la seule chose qui la maintenait en vie... mais cela commençait à ne plus fonctionner. Elle sentait ses défenses s'amoindrir, quand William l'approchait, elle n'avait plus qu'une envie, c'est qu'il la prenne dans ses bras. Mais depuis son retour du Yukon, William faisait tout pour l'éviter, il était presque dur avec elle, ce qui la rendait triste. Elle ne pouvait bien sûr pas lui en vouloir.

Etaient-ce toutes ces pensées contradictoires qui l'épuisaient ces derniers jours ? Elle ne savait pas, tout ce qui était sûr c'est qu'elle devait faire quelque chose, pour sa propre survie.

Seulement, quoi faire ?

- Sois pragmatique Julia. Essaye de dormir, tu verras demain.

Mais elle ne s'endormait toujours pas... William était chez Isaac blessé et elle n'était pas à côté de lui, ça lui paraissait tellement anormal !

Que faisait-elle, là, contre un homme qu'elle appréciait mais qu'elle n'aimait pas ? Pourquoi en était-elle arrivée à cette situation ?

Ah oui... elle voulait que William trouve une femme et puisse avoir des enfants.

Mais il avait écrit sur la lettre (qu'il ne lui avait cependant jamais donnée), qu'ils pourraient adopter...

En plus il n'était pas venu à l'église, ses sentiments n'étaient donc plus les mêmes ?... et pourtant, ses yeux... il la regardait toujours aussi intensément.

Elle était en pleine confusion...

- William aidez-moi...

2- COMME DANS UN REVE

Le docteur Tasch avait installé William confortablement dans une chambre d'amis, il allait le laisser pour rejoindre son lit quand celui-ci se mit à s'agiter. Il crut qu'il était en train de se réveiller mais non. Il semblait plutôt délirer. Il s'approcha de lui pour tenter de comprendre ce qu'il disait.

- Je n'y... arrive pas... mais Julia je... je dois vous aider.

- Calmez-vous William, elle va bien, elle passera vous voir demain.

A ces mots William se calma, Isaac eut un petit sourire amusé : cet homme tenait vraiment à son amie. Pourtant par le passé, il avait été implacable avec Julia, prêt à la mettre en prison et lui avec d'ailleurs !

Le lendemain matin, Julia se réveilla, elle était exténuée.

Pourtant, elle n'avait qu'une idée en tête : passer voir Isaac et lui demander des nouvelles de William.

Mais elle ne voulait pas que Darcy voie son empressement alors elle se prépara comme à son habitude. Elle mangea cependant très peu, un noeud à la gorge.

- Tu vas passer voir Isaac aujourd'hui ?

- Oui

- Et l'inspecteur ?

- S'il va bien, non, je discuterai juste avec Isaac.

- Très bien Julia, je dois filer à l'hôpital, bonne journée.

- Oui, bonne journée.

Il avait été très froid mais elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir, comment aurait-elle réagi à sa place ?

Une fois Darcy parti elle fila chez Isaac. Il était tôt, il faisait frais et cet air revigora un peu Julia.

Elle arriva avant huit heures chez lui, elle était suivie mais ne le vit pas.

- Ah, bonjour Julia s'exclama Isaac. Te voilà enfin, j'ai entendu parler de toi une bonne partie de la nuit !

- Comment cela ?

Il la fit entrer dans son salon, juste à côté de son cabinet.

- Il délire pas mal à cause du coup qu'il a pris sur la tête je suppose et il veut t'aider à tout prix.

- M'aider ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Je l'ignore mais il semble te croire en danger. Il est vrai que tu es bien pâle, tu vas bien ?

- Oui, juste un peu de fatigue, ne t'inquiète pas...

Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux. Isaac le brisa, il dit en lui prenant tendrement les mains :

- Va le voir, tu en apprendras peut-être davantage.

- Non... je ne souhaite pas le voir.

Isaac releva les sourcils en signe d'interrogation.

- J'ai... dit à Darcy que je passerais juste te rassurer mais c'est tout.

- Ah, je vois... Il... il sait pour la relation que tu as eue avec William ?

- Oui il l'a appris.

- Ah, je comprends, en même temps je n'aimerais pas être à sa place...

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

- Il est clair, sauf pour William et toi peut-être, que votre amour n'est pas mort.

Julia était gênée, elle ne pouvait pas le démentir mais en même temps ne rien dire était approuver ce qu'il affirmait.

- Julia, tu n'y peux rien... on ne choisit pas... mais pourquoi tu n'es pas avec lui ?

Elle lui expliqua toute l'histoire et cela lui fit du bien de se confier à son ami.

- Julia, promets-moi que tu diras un jour à William tout ce que tu viens de me dire.

- Isaac, et Darcy ?

- Tu ne vas pas gâcher ta vie. Darcy est un homme adorable peut-être, mais tu mérites le bonheur ma chère. Et le bonheur, tu ne le trouveras que dans les bras de William.

- On parle de moi ?

Julia et Isaac, assis sur le canapé se retournèrent ensemble, surpris.

William était dans l'encadrement de la porte, courbé, se tenant le flanc.

- William, vous n'auriez pas dû vous lever, dit Isaac en s'approchant de lui.

Mais William ne l'écoutait plus, ses yeux étaient rivés à ceux de Julia qui ne le quittait pas des yeux non plus.

Elle sentit des larmes envahir ses yeux, il avait tellement l'air en piteux état.

- William, vous devriez aller vous reposer, dit-elle d'une voix très douce.

- Je suis heureux de vous voir Julia, ça me rassure, dit-il d'une voix faible à laquelle elle n'était pas habituée.

Isaac observait la scène avec attention.

- Je vais vous laisser tous les deux. Julia, je n'ouvre le cabinet qu'à neuf heures, je ne me ferai pas voir et sache que je te couvre si besoin. Tu n'es pas en tort, profite un peu de ce temps avec... l'inspecteur Murdoch.

- Merci Isaac.

- Et inspecteur, j'appelle le poste de police, interdiction pour vous d'aller travailler, je vous garde en observation.

- Merci docteur Tasch mais je vais devoir leur raconter les faits, il se passe des choses anormales dans cette rue.

- Vous les appellerez plus tard ou mieux, je leur dirai de passer vous voir dans la matinée.

- En attendant, je vous laisse entre les mains du docteur Ogden.

Isaac sortit de la pièce, Julia se leva du canapé et s'approcha de William.

- Vous devez vous allonger William, regagnez votre lit. Elle lui prit le bras pour l'aider à marcher. Je vais regarder vos blessures.

- Bien docteur, si c'est nécessaire... dit-il avec un petit sourire qui détendit Julia. Il semblait ne plus être en froid avec elle.

Elle l'aida à s'asseoir et lui ôta sa chemise doucement, de manière à ne pas lui faire mal.

William avait envie de se laisser faire, de ne pas lutter. Il se sentit revivre bien que le corps meurtri : les mains de Julia sur son corps, c'était un tel plaisir. Il n'avait pas envie qu'elle s'arrête.

Mais les gestes du médecin étaient professionnels et Julia ne laissait pas ses mains s'attarder sur la peau de l'inspecteur. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait torse nu et bien qu'elle fut troublée par son corps musclé, elle n'en laissa rien paraître.

Elle le fit s'allonger doucement pour qu'il sente le moins possible la douleur. Elle vérifia sa plaie à la tête :

- Vous avez dû avoir un hématome, ce qui a provoqué l'évanouissement.

- Ils ne m'ont pas loupé, je ne comprends pas qu'ils m'aient frappé après m'avoir assommé.

- Sûrement des gens qui n'aiment pas les policiers, vous avez eu de la chance de vous en sortir William.

- En effet, ils auraient pu me tuer...

- Je n'ose même pas l'imaginer dit-elle tout doucement.

Il la regarda et elle fit de même, le temps sembla s'arrêter. Les yeux de Julia étaient humides, elle se sentit gênée et détourna le regard.

- Et... votre arcade ?

- Ca va Julia...

- Je vais nettoyer la plaie.

- Votre ami l'a fait.

- Oui... mais il faut le faire chaque jour.

- Allez-y doucement Julia... cette arcade me fait un peu souffrir.

Elle aquiesça du regard, s'assit sur le lit et commença à nettoyer la blessure. Celle-ci était en effet assez profonde et Isaac avait vraiment fait du bon travail en le recousant. Elle mesurait ses mouvements pour ne pas lui faire mal.

- Ca va comme ça ? lui dit-elle penchée sur lui.

- Il plongea encore une fois son regard dans le sien. Il ne répondit pas, allongea son bras et posa sa main sur la joue de Julia. Elle ne bougea pas et ferma les yeux. Elle sentait encore une fois cette chaleur qui l'envahissait dès qu'il la touchait. Elle rouvrit les yeux, le regarda avec tristesse et il lui caressa sa joue. Il fit glisser sa main sur sa nuque et l'attira à lui.

- Julia...

Ils s'embrassèrent et les lèvres douces de Julia firent oublier à William toutes ses douleurs. Son coeur semblait revivre. Le baiser ne s'arrêtait pas, ni lui ni Julia ne voulant mettre un terme à cet instant trop longtemps réprimé. Il dura une éternité, ils ne rompaient l'étreinte que pour respirer. William posa ses deux mains sur les joues de Julia et la repoussa doucement mais juste assez pour poser son front sur le sien. Les yeux fermés, il lui dit en soupirant :

- Julia, il faut qu'on arrête, on va se détruire l'un l'autre à force.

Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de Julia.

- Je... je suis si désolée.

Il l'embrassa encore.

- Je ne peux plus me battre, je n'en ai plus la force. Je ne veux que vous, je n'ai toujours voulu que vous, quoi que vous en pensiez. Mon coeur vous appartient et je ne peux plus rien y faire. Dites-moi ce que vous voulez une bonne fois pour toute et je respecterai votre choix. Si je n'arrive pas à vous garder auprès de moi, je disparaîtrais à tout jamais de votre vie. Mais si au contraire, vous voulez continuer avec moi, donnons-nous les moyens d'y arriver cette fois. J'en ai assez de jouer les amants maudits...

Julia n'en revenait pas, il n'avait jamais été aussi direct... il lui ouvrait son coeur pour la première fois et elle en était bouleversée. Elle prenait aussi la mesure de l'épuisement de William qui avait laissé totalement tomber ses défenses et elle sentit qu'elle était dans le même état que lui.

- Répondez-moi Julia lui dit-il tendrement, en l'embrassant encore une fois, de peur que ce soit leur dernier baiser.

- William... je ne peux pas... je ne peux plus, moi non plus, me battre contre vous.

- Que décidez-vous alors ? lui dit-il, les larmes aux yeux.

Il lui remit une mèche en place, il adorait toucher sa belle chevelure bouclée, il avait trop peur que, ça aussi, il ne puisse plus jamais le faire.

Elle soupira intensément puis ce fut elle qui l'embrassa.

- Mon coeur vous appartient William, ne sortez pas de ma vie. Je vais trouver une solution.

Une larme s'échappa des yeux de William, il attira Julia à lui et l'embrassa passionnément.

- Vous ne le regretterez jamais Julia.

- Je sais William.

Isaac entra dans la pièce. En les voyant, il sourit. Julia et William aussi.

- Je suis heureux de voir un sourire sur votre visage à tous les deux. Mais je vais devoir ouvrir mon cabinet Julia et du coup je ne peux plus te couvrir.

- J'allais y aller de toute façon, j'ai des choses à faire dit-elle d'un air entendu à William.

Ce dernier acquiesça.

- On continue alors ?

- Oui, je ne sais pas combien de temps ça prendra mais faites-moi confiance dit-elle.

Il l'attira une dernière fois à lui, tout doucement, contre ses lèvres.

Après cette dernière étreinte, la plus tendre qui soit, elle se leva en tenant jusqu'au dernier moment la main de William.

- Tu n'as pas mis de temps à tenir ta promesse lui dit Isaac un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres.

Elle ne sut pas quoi lui répondre, un peu gênée.

- Je ne te juge pas Julia, je suis heureux pour toi, en réalité je n'espérais que ça !

Elle soupira de soulagement.

- Julia, si j'ai bien compris ce que tu veux faire, tu risques de passer par des moments difficiles, sache que je suis toujours là pour toi.

- Merci Isaac, je sais que je peux compter sur toi. Je t'en suis très reconnaissante. Prends bien soin de lui.

Il lui indiqua d'un regard que ce serait le cas.

Sur le pas de sa porte elle lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.

- A bientôt Isaac.

- A bientôt Julia !

3- MENAGER SON CORPS, PAS SON ESPRIT

- Votre agresseur a laissé quelques traces, nous sommes en train de les étudier et Crabtree continue d'interroger le voisinage. Apparemment il ne vous a pas loupé, affirma Brackenreid en montrant de la tête l'arcade de l'inspecteur.

- Si ce n'était que ça, ajouta Isaac, il a surtout reçu un coup sur la tête qui l'a bien affaibli. Sans parler de la côte cassée et des hématomes sur le haut du corps. Il semblerait que son agresseur l'ait frappé après l'avoir assommé.

- Le damné lâche ! On l'aura Murdoch faites-moi confiance, affirma Brackenreid en simulant un coup de poing dans sa main.

William hocha la tête :

- Et la cave, ça a donné quoi ?

- Rien du tout à vrai dire. La maison appartient à un couple de personnes âgées, ils n'ont rien entendu bien sûr... en même temps on était obligé de crier pour qu'ils nous entendent.

- Quelles sortes de traces avez-vous trouvées sur le lieu de l'agression ?

- Des traces de pas, les vôtres et celle d'un homme, nous en avons fait un moule. Il semblerait qu'une de ses chaussures était plus usée, la gauche. D'après le docteur Ogden, il se pourrait que cet homme ait un problème à la jambe droite et donc il porte plus son poids sur la jambe gauche d'où l'usure plus prononcée.

- Hum... logique.

- Docteur, quand est-ce qu'il sera sur pied ?

- Une côte cassée, c'est très long, plusieurs mois, mais il pourrait revenir au travail d'ici à la fin de la semaine, par contre avec des capacités physiques très réduites et il faudra sûrement qu'il s'allonge souvent pour se reposer. Je voudrais juste vérifier l'évolution de sa tête avant de vous le rendre.

- Docteur Tasch, je vous remercie mais je vais rentrer chez moi.

- Non, je ne pourrais pas surveiller l'évolution de votre blessure. La seule alternative que vous avez est l'hôpital.

William se souvint que Darcy travaillait à l'hôpital, ça n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée d'y aller en ce moment...

- Eh bien, si ma compagnie ne vous dérange pas, je préfère rester chez vous.

- C'est entendu.

- Monsieur, serait-il possible que vous me teniez informé des avancées de l'enquête ? demanda t-il à Brackenreid.

- Crabtree se fera une joie de le faire, je vous l'enverrai régulièrement.

- Merci.

- Bon je dois vous laisser, j'ai des gars à faire bosser moi ! Il vissa son chapeau sur la tête et sortit en lançant :

- Un peu de repos ne vous fera pas de mal Murdoch avec cette sale affaire qu'on vient de boucler.

Le docteur Tasch emboîta le pas au policier.

- Moi aussi je vous laisse, je dois retourner à mon cabinet.

William acquiesca, un sourire poli au coin des lèvres.

Il avait une sensation bizarre, au vu de ce qu'il venait de se passer avec Julia il aurait dû se sentir bien mais il n'en était rien. Il restait inquiet pour elle. Il se remémora leur entretien et fixa son attention sur les détails comme il savait si bien le faire.

Julia était très pâle, ses mains tremblaient, elles étaient froides, c'était inhabituel de sa part, l'émotion ?

Il en doutait. Il chassa ses pensées de son esprit, il essaya de se rassurer, elle était venue et elle allait bien.

Son malaise de ne dissipa pourtant pas et tout ce qui venait de se passer entre eux était entaché par cette impression qui ne voulait pas le quitter.

Il se leva péniblement du lit et se rendit dans le salon. Il prit le téléphone :

- Passez-moi le poste de police numéro quatre.

Après quelques secondes :

- Ici l'inspecteur Murdoch, passez-moi l'agent Crabtree s'il vous plaît.

Encore quelques secondes...

- Inspecteur ! Alors comment allez-vous ?

Crabtree n'attendit pas la réponse de l'inspecteur et enchaîna :

- On avance sur votre agression, on a un témoin, un peu récalcitrant mais une fois désaoûlé, il devrait parler. Oh et puis on a retrouvé votre bicyclette, je l'ai ramenée au poste.

- Merci Georges et... je vais plutôt bien, je devrais revenir en fin de semaine.

- Ah ça c'est une bonne nouvelle. Vous ne vous ennuyez pas ? Vous voulez que je vous amène de la lecture ? Je peux emprunter quelques livres à une de mes tantes qui adore la littérature. Seulement, elle est plutôt romantique, je ne suis pas sûre que cela vous plaise...

- Non en effet, mais c'est une bonne idée, pouvez-vous m'amener quelques ouvrages que vous trouverez sur mon bureau ?

- Sans problème monsieur, je vous amène ça dans la journée.

- Merci Georges et j'aurais autre chose à vous demander.

- Oui ?

- C'est une requête un peu particulière... personnelle en fait.

- Oh, je saurais être discret monsieur.

- Je n'en doute pas, dit William en souriant. Je... souhaiterais faire suivre le docteur Ogden.

- Faire suivre le docteur ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Je pense qu'elle est en danger.

- Oh ! On va s'en occuper avec les gars.

- Merci Georges mais discrètement. Je ne veux pas qu'elle le sache et... ramenez-moi des informations.

- Vous pouvez compter sur nous monsieur.

- Alors à bientôt Georges, je dois me reposer.

- A tout à l'heure monsieur.

Il rejoignit péniblement la chambre d'amis, se tenant aux murs. La tête lui tournait, il sentait qu'il était urgent qu'il se repose.

Il s'étendit avec difficulté sur le lit, son corps le faisait atrocement souffrir.

Avant de s'endormir il pensa à Julia, il n'avait pas encore pu réaliser la portée des moments qu'il avait vécus avec elle.

- Finalement mon amour, puisque je peux enfin me laisser aller à vous appeler comme ça Julia... on va peut-être réussir tous les deux.

Il savait qu'il y aurait beaucoup d'embûches avant que cela ne soit possible mais la seule pensée que ça puisse l'être lui ravit le coeur. Il s'endormit sur ces douces pensées.

Julia était à la morgue, à son bureau, en train de lire un ouvrage de médecine légale. Mais elle ne cessait de relire les mêmes passages sans arriver à s'en souvenir, son esprit s'évadant ailleurs systématiquement.

Comment faire, comment se libérer de Darcy pour pouvoir vivre son amour avec William ? Le divorce n'était pas une chose aisée, on rejetait toujours la faute sur les femmes et leur réputation s'en voyait sévèrement entachée jusqu'à parfois être bannie, officieusement bien sûr, de la société.

- Quelle injustice encore une fois pour les femmes ! pensa-t-elle.

En même temps, elle n'était pas femme à se soucier de l'opinion que l'on avait d'elle et pour vivre son amour avec William elle était prête à faire de nombreux sacrifices.

Cependant, elle ne voulait pas non plus détruire Darcy, elle l'appréciait, c'était un homme intelligent, raffiné et compréhensif.

Elle en vint à la conclusion qu'elle ne devait pas se précipiter, qu'elle devait rester calme, réfléchie et ne pas agir sur un coup de tête. Pour faire le moins de dégâts possible.

Elle ressentit une douleur au ventre, la perspective de cette future épreuve devait l'angoisser et lui provoquer des manifestations physiques. D'ailleurs ses mains se remirent à trembler.

Elle décida de ne pas s'écouter et reprit sa lecture. Mais elle n'y parvint pas. Elle referma d'un coup son livre, ce qui provoqua un bruit qui la surpris.

- Ca ne sert à rien, je n'y arrive pas.

En fait elle n'avait envie que d'une chose, c'était de participer à l'enquête sur l'agression de William. Elle

savait que cela n'était pas dans ses attributions mais elle avait une petite idée pour faire avancer les recherches. Elle se rendit au poste de police et rechercha l'agent Crabtree.

Il était en salle d'interrogation, elle le regarda procéder. Il avait fait énormément de progrès au contact de William et ses interrogatoires étaient bien menés désormais. Il avait adopté des attitudes physiques de William et elle en fut amusée. Il marchait les mains dans les poches autour de la table, parlait en regardant le sol puis se tournait vers le témoin. C'était brillant : il incarnait très bien un personnage posé, implacable et calme. Et ça fonctionnait, le témoin lâchait enfin ce qu'il savait : il avait vu trois hommes discuter dans l'ombre, non loin du lieu de l'agression, l'un d'entre eux était rentré par la trappe de la cave chez les personnes âgées, sans faire de bruit, l'autre était reparti vers la route principale et le dernier était resté dissimulé dans l'ombre.

Il était resté là à attendre de voir ce qu'ils manigançaient mais il ne se passait rien donc il avait abandonné et était sorti au pub. Il n'avait rien vu de plus et il ne voulait surtout pas avoir d'ennuis !

L'agent Crabtree le rassura, personne ne saurait qu'il était venu témoigner.

- Mais docteur, pourquoi voulez-vous venir avec moi sur les lieux de l'agression ?

- Peut-être que mon intuition de femme vous servira ?

Elle lui fit un sourire charmeur et Georges ne put résister. Comme un enfant qui a peur de faire une bêtise il dit en regardant en l'air :

- Ohhhh bon d'accord docteur... mais si le grand chef l'apprend ?

- Je dirais que je ne vous ai pas laissé le choix.

Il sourit, la réponse ayant l'air de lui convenir. Et puis ça lui permettait de suivre de très près le docteur Ogden comme l'avait demandé l'inspecteur, il faisait ainsi d'une pierre deux coups.

Ils partirent tous les deux, Georges expliquant au docteur ses différentes théories. Julia l'écoutait, amusée, elle admirait l'imagination du jeune homme. Après avoir monté une petite côte, Julia était anormalement essoufflée, Georges s'en inquiéta :

- Docteur, ca va ?

Elle était pâle et avait du mal à reprendre son souffle.

- Non... pas trop bien, dit-elle en se tenant au jeune homme.

- On va rentrer docteur.

- Non Georges, je vous en prie, c'est important pour moi.

Le regard suppliant du docteur le fit renoncer à son idée.

- Très bien alors tenez-vous à moi et si vous vous sentez mal, prévenez-moi.

Il savait qu'elle ne renoncerait pas : même s'il comprenait mal ce qui se passait entre le docteur et l'inspecteur Murdoch, il avait bien noté que des sentiments persistaient entre eux deux, même si les sentiments en question paraissaient bien compliqués.

- C'est ici que l'inspecteur a laissé sa bicyclette, ensuite il a couru vers cette rue. Il lui montra le chemin qu'ils empruntèrent. Julia avait la tête qui lui tournait mais elle serrait les dents. Ils arrivèrent sur les lieux.

- C'est ici, devant cette maison qu'il a été battu. Il s'est penché ici - il montra la bouche d'aération de cave - et c'est à ce moment que son agresseur lui a porté un coup sur la tête.

Julia regarda les traces laissées à terre. Elle vit les traces de pas desquelles ils avaient fait un moule. Elle vit également les traces laissées par le corps de William, tombé par terre et les taches de sang échappé de son arcade.

Elle fut soudainement submergée par la colère, elle imaginait l'homme en train de frapper William au sol :

- C'est extrêmement lâche comme façon de faire, l'assommer puis le frapper une fois au sol. Il faut que nous le trouvions Georges !

- Oui madame, nous le trouverons dit-il impressionné par le regard vindicatif du docteur. D'après notre témoin, l'agresseur se trouvait ici à attendre l'inspecteur.

- A l'attendre ?

- Oui docteur, j'ai bien réfléchi : un homme au bord de la route principale pour prévenir les deux autres, un autre posté dans la cave pour faire l'appât et le dernier à attendre dans l'ombre pour frapper.

- En effet Georges, tout à fait remarquable! Ca ressemble à un guet-apens... mais pourquoi ?

Georges gonfla la poitrine, heureux du compliment du docteur et lui dit :

- Je vous ai déjà exposé mes théories docteur.

- Ah oui. Alors pour trouver laquelle est la bonne, restons concentrés sur les indices.

- Oui madame. D'après le témoin l'agresseur se tenait ici, dans l'ombre de ce petit recoin dit-il en montrant l'endroit.

Allons voir, nous n'avions pas cherché à cet endroit. Qu'avons-nous là ? Georges se pencha vers le sol. Une allumette, l'homme fume madame ! dit-il tout fier de lui.

- Bravo Georges, l'homme a dû occuper son temps en fumant ! Et là Georges, cette petite trace en forme de cercle qu'est-ce que cela peut être ?

Ils regardèrent tous deux les traces laissées au sol.

- Regardez Georges, cette trace circulaire se retrouve ici... et ici. Ils observèrent attentivement les traces de pas qui se rendaient vers le lieu de l'agression.

- C'est une canne Georges ! Souvenez-vous les traces de chaussures, l'une était plus usée, l'homme boite et il s'aide d'une canne.

- Excellent madame...

Il prit un air concentré, les yeux levés vers le ciel en se tenant le menton et ajouta d'un air grave :

- Grâce à nos investigations, nous savons que l'homme fume et qu'il s'aide d'une canne pour marcher. Nous formons une belle équipe docteur !

Julia sourit, Georges l'amusait décidément beaucoup. Ses mots lui rappelèrent ceux de William, il lui disait parfois qu'il formait une belle équipe.

- Prenez mon bras, retournons au poste consigner tout cela. J'enverrai Higgins prendre des photos de ces traces.

Elle se sentait mieux, peut-être d'avoir fait avancer l'enquête. Ils revinrent vers la route principale bras dessus, bras dessous et Georges capta le regard d'une femme dans une calèche qui observait le docteur d'un air hostile. Elle tenait le rideau entrouvert.

- Docteur connaissez-vous cette femme ? dit-il en désignant la calèche.

Le rideau reprit sa place et Julia n'eut pas le temps de la voir.

- J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vue... Mais où ? Ca va me revenir. Ca me revient toujours, dit-il en détaillant le plus possible la calèche. Ca ne vous fait pas cela docteur ?...

Il partit dans des explications sur son fonctionnement mental qui amusèrent encore Julia. Décidément, la compagnie de l'agent Crabtree était très rafraîchissante !

Georges rendit visite à l'inspecteur Murdoch dans l'après-midi. Il lui ramena des livres, comme prévu et quelques douceurs trouvées à l'épicier du coin. William fut touché de l'attention et le remercia.

Il lui raconta où en était l'enquête, William félicita l'agent pour son travail.

- Oh vous savez, le docteur m'a bien aidé.

- A propos du docteur, avez-vous des choses à me dire ?

Georges lui relata le malaise de Julia et l'épisode de la calèche. Les traits de William se contractèrent, il n'aimait pas du tout cela, il était à présent sûr qu'elle était en danger.

- Il faut que je sorte d'ici pour m'occuper d'elle. Il tenta de se lever mais son corps ne lui en laissa pas le loisir, la douleur l'empêchant de se redresser sur son lit.

- Inspecteur, il est clair que vous n'êtes pas en état. Faites-nous confiance, avec les gars nous avons établi un planning pour la suivre. Personne ne lui fera de mal... Monsieur, est-ce que je peux me permettre une question ?

- Allez-y Georges. William craignait le pire.

- Quelles sont vos relations avec le docteur Ogden ? Ces derniers temps j'avais plus l'impression que vous la détestiez...

William le regarda, étonné de la question très directe de l'agent Crabtree.

- Je ne l'ai jamais détestée Georges... il regarda l'agent en lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'irait pas plus loin dans ses explications.

- Pardon monsieur si je vous ai dérangé avec ma question, se justifia Georges.

- Non Georges. Mais je ne préfère pas en parler. Je vous demande juste de la surveiller au plus près, s'il devait lui arriver quelque chose, je ne le supporterais pas.

Le ton extrêmement grave de l'inspecteur impressionna l'agent. Il comprit que la mission dont il était investi était d'une importance sans aucune mesure pour lui. L'inspecteur comptait donc sur lui, il ne voulait pas le décevoir.

- Bien monsieur, je vous laisse, j'ai du travail.

- Merci Georges.

Pourquoi Julia se sentait-elle si mal en ce moment ? Et qui était cette femme qui la regardait de sa calèche ? Se pouvait-il que quelqu'un la suive et veuille lui faire du mal ?

Il repensa également à son agression, Georges avait eu de bonnes déductions et il en savait un peu plus à présent. C'était un guet-apens, mais pourquoi ? En général, quand on en voulait à une personne, soit on la tuait, soit on lui faisait connaître les raisons de l'agression, or il n'avait eu aucune explication, aucun message. Peut-être que son agresseur allait lui délivrer plus tard...

Ces questions en tête, il attrapa, difficilement à cause de la douleur, un ouvrage sur la table de chevet.

- Je vais travailler, au moins je ne perdrais pas mon temps.

4- HOME SWEET HOME ?

Il était l'heure de retourner chez elle. Elle n'en avait pas envie mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

Le repas fut assez pénible, Darcy la regardant avec insistance, comme s'il cherchait à savoir ce qu'elle avait fait chez Isaac. Seul son beau-père fut bavard et comme à son habitude il raconta sa journée. Heureusement qu'il était là, sans quoi le silence aurait été pesant. Après une petite tisane au salon avec une musique douce en fond sonore et les récits de son beau-père, Julia se retira, elle se sentait fatiguée.

Darcy prit congé également, la suivant dans la chambre.

- Alors ta journée, ma chérie ? dit-il en lui souriant d'un air un peu coincé.

- Bon d'accord, tu veux savoir ce qui s'est passé chez Isaac ? Sois honnête tu ne veux savoir que cela ?

- Oui.

- Je l'ai vu, je l'ai rassuré, je n'ai pas cherché à voir William et je suis partie.

- Et ça pendant plus d'une heure ?

- Mais... comment sais-tu cela, tu m'as fait suivre ?

- Non mais je suis au courant, c'est tout...

- Je n'y crois pas, pas de toi Darcy...

- Je crois que j'ai de bonnes raisons de m'inquiéter...

Son ton de reproche l'énerva.

- Que veux-tu insinuer ?

Il ne lui répondit pas et l'attira assez brutalement à lui. Il tenta de l'embrasser, mais elle se détourna.

- Darcy, que fais-tu ?

Darcy était d'habitude un homme posé, qui gardait son sang-froid en toutes circonstances or elle voyait bien à cet instant qu'il avait du mal à masquer sa colère. Elle fut étonnée de constater qu'elle ne le connaissait peut-être pas totalement.

Il la repoussa en lui disant :

- Je vais dormir ailleurs.

Elle était soulagée qu'il parte. Mais en même temps, elle se sentait terriblement honteuse : elle l'avait ni plus ni moins trompée. Julia se dit qu'elle n'était qu'une faible femme finalement, incapable de résister à l'amour d'un homme.

Tout son corps se mit à trembler, elle se sentit nauséeuse et un froid intense s'insinua en elle.

Exténuée, pleine de colère et de déception contre elle-même, elle alla se coucher et elle pleura de longues minutes...

Ce soir-là, elle ne s'autorisa pas à penser à William... puis la fatigue eut raison d'elle et elle s'endormit finalement, dans un état de détresse qu'elle n'avait jamais connu auparavant.

Isaac Tasch avait terminé sa journée très tard ce soir-là. C'était un bon docteur et malgré son jeune âge il était très prisé, notamment par les femmes. Il pensait assez bien les comprendre et surtout il était à l'écoute de leurs problèmes.

Il passa dans son salon et s'assit sur son canapé en soufflant de soulagement, le repos était le bienvenu...

Sa domestique entra dans le salon.

- Monsieur désire-t-il dîner ?

- Avec plaisir Suzanne.

Il s'installa à table pendant que Suzanne lui apportait son repas. Son ancienne domestique était partie à la retraite et il se disait qu'il avait gagné au change : celle-ci était très agréable et plutôt jolie femme.

- Avez-vous apporté son plateau-repas à M. Murdoch, comme je vous l'avais demandé ?

- Oui monsieur mais il a assez peu mangé.

- Merci Suzanne, vous pourrez rentrer chez vous ensuite. Désolé de vous avoir gardé si tard, la prochaine fois partez à sept heures et laissez mon dîner sur la table. Je me débrouillerai pour faire réchauffer si nécessaire.

- Bien monsieur, au revoir monsieur.

L'inspecteur avait donc assez peu mangé. Entre ses blessures et ses émotions, ça n'était pas très étonnant.

Il pensa à Julia, son amour pour l'inspecteur l'impressionnait : "pourvu qu'une femme m'aime un jour avec autant de force" se dit-il. Quant à l'inspecteur, il ne connaissait pas vraiment la profondeur de ses sentiments pour Julia et il tenait à l'évaluer.

Il se rendit dans la chambre d'amis, l'inspecteur s'était endormi, un livre sur les yeux.

Le docteur retira l'ouvrage, celui-ci couvrant en partie sa blessure à l'arcade.

William se réveilla :

- Ah... désolé docteur Tasch... je me suis assoupi, je vous ai cherché tout à l'heure mais vous n'étiez pas encore rentré. Je souhaitais vous parler.

- De quoi ?

- J'ai retrouvé quelque peu mes esprits et il n'est pas correct de ma part de rester chez vous. Je rentrerai donc demain.

- Inspecteur, il vous faut des soins médicaux, votre blessure à la tête mérite une étroite attention, d'ailleurs je vais vérifier tout cela.

Il commença par regarder sa tête, William grimaça, le docteur Tasch était bien moins attentionné que son docteur préféré.

- Dommage que ça ne soit pas Julia... dit William avec un petit sourire au docteur Tasch.

- A ce propos je souhaiterais discuter avec vous.

- Oui ?

- Sachez que j'aime beaucoup Julia, nous sommes passés elle et moi par des épreuves qui nous ont rapprochées et je me considère un peu comme son grand frère. Quelles sont vos intentions à son égard ?... je ne supporterais pas que vous la fassiez souffrir.

- Les meilleures...

- Ca n'est pas suffisant inspecteur... votre état ne vous a peut-être pas permis de mesurer la gravité de la situation. Julia est prête à briser son mariage pour vous.

- J'en ai tout à fait conscience et je m'en veux de lui faire traverser une telle épreuve. Si j'avais été plus intelligent, cela fait bien longtemps que vous appelleriez Julia docteur Murdoch.

- C'est donc pour votre plaisir personnel que vous allez l'envoyer vers Darcy lui dire que c'est terminé ?

Le docteur Tasch employait subitement un ton très dur.

- Non docteur, pas seulement. Si j'analyse les faits, il est évident que nous n'arrivons pas à nous passer l'un de l'autre. Mais ces derniers temps la frustration était telle que nous commencions à agir dangereusement et je m'inquiète pour elle : la survie de Julia et son bonheur sont les choses qui m'importent le plus au monde. Or je pense ne pas me tromper en disant que Julia n'est pas heureuse avec Darcy... et bien que ce soit très prétentieux de ma part, elle le sera avec moi.

- Vous avez intérêt William sinon je m'occuperais de vous !

- Vous n'aurez pas à le faire, je vous le garantis. J'aime profondément cette femme, elle est si... fascinante.

En parlant de Julia, William se mit à sourire, puis, pour la première fois, il se confia à quelqu'un d'autre qu'un prêtre: il expliqua à Isaac tout ce qui lui plaisait en Julia et il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de parler.

Isaac se détendit, il était rassuré : William était assurément très épris de Julia. Il se laissa donc aller à raconter des anecdotes la concernant pendant ses études de médecine. William rigola de bon coeur, même si sa côte cassée et ses hématomes le faisaient beaucoup souffrir, il était heureux d'en apprendre autant sur la femme qu'il aimait.

Ils discutèrent ainsi pendant plus d'une heure puis le docteur Tasch lui expliqua qu'il devait se reposer.

- Bon en tout cas vos blessures évoluent bien, je vous referai les pansements demain matin. Vous êtes sûr que vous souhaitez partir ? J'ai encore plein de choses à vous raconter sur Julia !

- Je ne veux pas abuser de votre hospitalité.

- Votre présence m'est agréable, la maison est moins vide ainsi.

- Très bien je vais y réfléchir. Merci docteur pour tout.

- Je le fais pour Julia avant tout, si elle vous aime c'est que vous ne devez pas être si méchant que ça ! Il regardait William avec un regard amusé, faisant allusion à leurs premiers entretiens plutôt conflictuels.

William sourit, un peu gêné et il conclut :

- Merci pour elle docteur.

Isaac partit se coucher. William resta dans son lit, ses pensées toutes dirigées vers Julia.

- Ca vire à l'obsession, il faut que j'arrête...

Mais bien sûr il ne put arrêter. Il repensa aux baisers qu'ils avaient échangés le matin même, il aurait tout donné pour qu'elle ne cesse de l'embrasser, qu'elle ne cesse de murmurer son prénom.

- William... il la revoyait encore le dire avec tant de tendresse...

Exténué, il s'endormit sur cette pensée.

5- TERRIBLE JALOUSIE

Ils discutaient tous les deux d'un cas, très concentrés sur le corps, le docteur expliquant à l'inspecteur comment la victime avait été tuée. L'instant d'après elle était dans ses bras, l'embrassant et murmurant son prénom. Puis subitement, elle devenait très blanche, son corps devenait glacé et elle tombait en arrière sans qu'il puisse la retenir. Elle le regardait, effrayée :

- William, aidez-moi...

Il se réveilla trempé de sueur.

Il se leva, le plus vite que lui permettaient ses blessures et une fois debout, il s'évanouit.

Il fut réveillé par Isaac. Il lui expliqua son rêve pendant que le docteur auscultait William.

- Il faut que je fasse quelque chose, je suis trop inquiet pour elle.

Le docteur l'aida à s'habiller, il savait qu'il ne pourrait le retenir, en plus il avait réussi à l'angoisser. Il préférait savoir l'inspecteur la protéger, même s'il ne savait pas de quoi, plutôt que d'apprendre un malheur.

- En sortant de chez le docteur, William tomba sur Georges.

- Monsieur ! Je sais qui était la femme qui regardait méchamment le docteur !

- Allez-y Georges.

- C'est la femme de compagnie de Monsieur Garland !

- Voyant le regard d'incompréhension de l'inspecteur, il lui expliqua :

- Monsieur Garland père, non pas Darcy. Je l'ai vu au mariage, elle a félicité Julia et Darcy mais je l'avais trouvée assez froide, à la limite de l'impolitesse.

- Allez me la chercher Georges, je la veux en salle d'interrogatoire au plus vite.

- Qu'est-ce que je lui dis monsieur ? On n'a rien contre elle.

- Dites-lui que je voudrais lui parler, ça devrait fonctionner. Essayez de voir le docteur Ogden et dites-moi comment elle va.

- Bien monsieur, j'y cours !

Il alla au poste avec la calèche prêtée par le docteur Tasch, chaque à coup dans la route était une véritable torture pour lui mais la perspective de Julia en danger le galvanisait.

Il arriva au poste et tenta de faire bonne figure. Brackenreid vint vers lui.

- Déjà de retour Murdoch, on vous manque ?

- Oui monsieur, c'est à croire, puis-je vous parler en privé ?

Brackenreid le fit passer dans son bureau.

- Que se passe-t-il Murdoch ? Apparemment vous auriez dû rester au repos, dit-il en voyant William se tenir le torse.

L'inspecteur expliqua ses craintes au sujet du docteur Ogden :

- Je voudrais interroger un suspect même si je n'ai pas de preuves.

- Allez-y Murdoch mais prudence tout de même.

- Merci monsieur.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Georges vint chercher l'inspecteur, il avait ramené le suspect, mademoiselle Noside, en salle d'interrogatoire. Il lui expliqua dans le couloir que le docteur Ogden avait été suivie à sa sortie de la morgue la veille par la même calèche.

- Avez-vous pu voir le docteur Ogden ?

- Non monsieur, elle faisait sa toilette quand je suis arrivé...

William observa la femme avant d'entrer. Puis il se décida.

- Bonjour mademoiselle Noside. Je suis l'inspecteur William Murdoch...

- C'est donc vous... elle fut si méprisante que William en fut surpris, ce qui se traduisit par un sourcil relevé et un regard interrogateur à l'égard de la femme.

- Nous nous connaissons ?

- Non.

- Savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes là ?

- Non je l'ignore, votre agent m'a juste dit que vous souhaitiez me parler.

- En effet, alors ne perdons pas de temps. Pourquoi suivez-vous le docteur Ogden ?

La femme fut prise au dépourvu et une panique notable s'empara d'elle, elle bafouilla :

- Pas... pas du tout... je me trouve souvent là où elle se rend mais c'est un hasard.

- Comme c'est étonnant, sur la seule journée d'hier vous avez été surprise à la suivre, je dis bien... la suivre, deux fois. Comment l'expliquez-vous ?

William la regardait droit dans les yeux avec un regard implacable. Il se concentrait pour rester le plus droit possible afin qu'elle ne détecte pas qu'il était en état de faiblesse physique. Il attendait sa réponse, sans bouger. Elle craqua :

- Il faut bien que quelqu'un la surveille, elle fait n'importe quoi cette traînée !

- Pardon ?

Georges eut peur du regard de William à cet instant. Celui-ci tapa un grand coup sur la table, ce qui fit sursauter la femme :

- Je ne vous permets pas !

C'était la première fois que Georges le voyait sortir de ses gonds, il se fit la réflexion qu'il n'aurait pas aimé être à la place de mademoiselle Noside. Il remarqua, bien que l'inspecteur se maîtrisât du mieux qu'il pouvait, que le geste violent qu'il venait d'esquisser l'avait fait souffrir un peu plus.

Elle se justifia, en panique :

- J'ai eu les premiers doutes sur cette femme lors de son mariage. Elle n'avait pas l'air aussi heureuse qu'elle aurait dû l'être : se marier avec monsier Garland, un homme aussi fantastique, aurait dû être le plus beau jour de sa vie. Mais non, et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ! Ce qui m'a mis la puce à l'oreille, c'est quand je l'ai surprise à regarder vers la porte de l'église comme si elle attendait quelqu'un...

William l'écoutait attentivement, il marchait autour de la table, les mains dans les poches.

- Continuez, dit-il sur un ton qui ne souffrait pas de refus.

- Je me suis renseignée pour savoir s'il manquait quelqu'un à la noce... et le seul invité absent, c'était vous... Qu'avez-vous à répondre à cela inspecteur ?

- Je n'ai pas à répondre à vos questions mademoiselle, continuez.

- Au fil des jours, j'ai bien vu que quelque chose clochait, l'attitude de cette femme n'était pas claire. Déjà, elle n'a pas pris le nom de son mari, c'est dire ! J'ai donc décidé, pour le bien de monsieur Garland, de la suivre sur mon temps libre. Et figurez-vous que j'ai fait de belles découvertes. Elle fréquente de nombreux hommes. Pas plus tard qu'hier, elle a été chez un homme qu'elle voit assez fréquemment et en partant de chez lui elle l'a embrassé ! Puis le même après-midi, elle était au bras de l'agent qui est venu me chercher chez monsieur Garland. Que dites-vous de cela ?

Elle le regardait d'un air de défi, attendant sa réaction.

- Vous me décrivez là une femme bien volage, pensez-vous qu'elle mérite d'être punie ?

- Oui, la justice devrait punir de telles femmes, mais bien sûr ces femmes-là ne sont jamais inquiétées ! Elle ne sait pas la chance qu'elle a d'avoir un homme tel que le docteur Garland, je connais de nombreuses femmes qui en rêvent...

- Vous peut-être ?

- Euh... non non... je ne suis qu'une domestique.

- Et si vous n'étiez pas une domestique ?

Gênée, elle gesticula sur sa chaise en baissant les yeux. Se reprenant, elle lui dit :

- Et... pourquoi toutes ces questions, de quoi m'accuse-t-on ?

Georges tapa à la fenêtre. William sortit de la pièce, très contrarié :

- J'espère que c'est pour une bonne raison Georges...

- Bien sûr monsieur, sinon je ne vous aurais pas dérangé.

L'agent avait l'air bien embarrassé par la révélation qu'il devait faire à l'inspecteur :

- Je crains d'avoir de biens mauvaises nouvelles... le docteur Ogden...

- Oui Georges, continuez !

- Elle s'est sentie très mal ce matin après sa toilette à tel point que le docteur Garland l'a faite hospitaliser, il craint un empoisonnement lent. A l'arsenic, d'après ce qu'Higgins a pu soutirer des domestiques...

L'inspecteur ne dit rien, baissa les yeux vers le sol, le visage fermé, très dur. Il retourna en salle d'interrogatoire, concentré, préparant mentalement sa tentative d'intimidation.

- Reprenons, mademoiselle Noside, vous me demandiez de quoi nous vous accusons ?

- Oui ?

Georges voyait que l'inspecteur faisait un effort très intense pour maîtriser son corps qui le faisait souffrir et pour maîtriser également la rage qu'il aurait voulu laisser exploser à la tête de cette femme.

L'inspecteur la regarda plein de colère contenue et lui dit en serrant les dents :

- Vous êtes accusée... de l'empoisonnement du docteur Ogden.

- Elle... elle est morte ?

William ne répondit pas. La jeune femme devint livide.

- Je, je... ne voulais pas la tuer, juste la punir ! Je vous jure ! Ce n'est pas possible que je l'aie tuée, j'en mettais si peu...

Elle triturait ses gants, le regard perdu, évitant soigneusement de croiser celui de l'inspecteur.

- Dites-moi que je ne serai pas pendue ?

- Si elle survit non, mais si elle meurt - dit-il avec un tremblement dans la voix - je vous garantis que je vous passerais moi-même la corde au cou. Puis il sortit, il se tenait aux murs.

- Georges, faites-lui avouer comment elle l'a empoisonnée, jetez là derrière les barreaux et allez trouver les preuves chez le docteur Ogden, je dois aller à l'hôpital.

- Monsieur, je suis désolé mais... le docteur Garland a indiqué qu'il ne voulait pas vous voir à l'hôpital.

- Personne ne m'empêchera de la voir, dit-il, le regard très dur.

- Monsieur calmez-vous, ça ne serait pas rendre service au docteur Ogden, vous la mettriez dans une situation très délicate. Et puis j'ai dit à Higgins de se rendre à l'hôpital, il doit nous appeler dès qu'il a des informations, il pourra vous tenir informé régulièrement ?

William réfléchit, Georges avait raison...

Il attendit l'appel de l'agent, assis sur une chaise au bureau de Georges, impassible. L'agent admirait la maîtrise de l'inspecteur qui masquait à merveille son impatience et sa douleur.

Mais en fait William était perdu dans ses pensées, il avait trop peur de la perdre si près du but et il ne supportait pas qu'elle puisse souffrir sans être près d'elle. De plus, il s'en voulait d'avoir perdu son calme en salle d'interrogatoire. Un bon catholique ne doit pas se laisser à la colère. Mais certaines épreuves sont particulièrement difficiles à vivre, se dit-il, et Seigneur celle-ci est peut-être la pire que j'ai endurée... Higgins, appelez bon sang !

Le téléphone sonna enfin, l'inspecteur décrocha aussi calmement qu'il le put.

- Inspecteur Murdoch.

L'opératrice lui passa l'agent.

- Bonjour inspecteur. Je n'ai pas réussi à voir le docteur Ogden mais apparemment elle est consciente. Elle a été prise de violents maux de ventre. Ils disent que c'est normal pour un empoisonnement à l'arsenic et ils n'ont pas l'air particulièrement inquiets. Ils la gardent sous surveillance mais pensent qu'elle devrait se remettre assez rapidement.

- Merci agent Higgins, faites-moi un rapport toutes les heures, notez tous les mouvements autour de sa chambre. A part les soignants, le docteur Garland et vous, personne ne doit rentrer, elle est sous votre protection. Compris ?

- Compris monsieur.

- Une dernière question agent : comment le docteur Garland a t-il su que c'était un empoisonnement à l'arsenic ?

- Au vu des symptômes monsieur. Elle a notamment les yeux très rouges et brillants.

William se remémora la visite de Julia, en effet ses yeux étaient bien tels que le décrivait l'agent, mais William avait mis ça sur le compte de l'émotion, des larmes... Quel idiot, comment avait-il pu passer à côté de cela ?

- Il paraît que le docteur Garland était furieux, il vous aurait accusé d'être à l'origine de tout cela et c'est à cet instant qu'il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas vous voir rôder autour de sa femme.

- Je vois. Merci agent Higgins. N'oubliez pas, toutes les heures.

- Je n'y manquerai pas.

Sans un autre mot, l'inspecteur se rendit dans son bureau. Il ferma la porte. La douleur était trop forte, il s'assit difficilement et mit les jambes sur son bureau. Il fallait qu'il se repose.

Les jours passèrent ainsi, la santé du docteur s'améliorait, la douleur de William disparaissait petit à petit, seule sa côte le faisait encore souffrir.

Mademoiselle Noside fut emprisonnée, il s'avéra qu'elle mettait une petite dose d'arsenic dans la tisane du docteur Ogden chaque soir.

Et les doutes de William grandissaient... il n'avait pas revu Julia depuis cette fameuse matinée, elle n'avait pas cherché à le joindre. Et si elle avait changé d'avis ? Si son état physique l'avait influencé ? Aurait-elle dit les mêmes choses en temps normal ?

"Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça prendra mais faites-moi confiance", il se raccrochait à ces paroles, les dernières qu'il avait entendues d'elle.

Mais peut-être qu'elle ne le pensait plus...

Encore une fois il décida de se plonger dans le travail pour s'occuper l'esprit.

Il avait repris l'enquête sur son agression, il n'avait que cela à se mettre sous la dent, les meurtriers et autres malfaiteurs ayant décidé de faire une trêve, à croire qu'ils le faisaient exprès !

Mais il avait eu beau interroger tous les fumeurs boiteux de la ville, aucun n'était son agresseur. Il n'avait eu aucun message, aucune menace. Il en vint à croire que la théorie du guet-apens était à revoir. Ou peut-être que son agresseur s'était trompé de cible...

Julia retrouvait des couleurs, elle se sentait mieux, plus de tremblements, ni de sensation de froid, ou de maux de ventre et elle sentait bien que sa santé mentale était également plus solide. Elle avait vécu ces derniers jours comme un véritable cauchemar.

Il était donc l'heure de quitter l'hôpital et de rentrer chez elle. Elle devait passer au bureau de Darcy pour lui dire. Elle frappa à la porte, Darcy l'invita à entrer.

- Je crois monsieur, qu'il est temps pour moi de vous laisser... Madame, dit l'homme en face de son mari, la saluant en simulant de retirer son chapeau.

Il récupéra ses affaires sur le bureau de Darcy, rangea une enveloppe dans la poche de son manteau, enfila ses gants, prit sa canne et se retira.

- A bientôt docteur Garland.

Darcy ne répondit pas, raide devant son bureau.

- Qui est cet homme Darcy ?

Son mari se détendit aussitôt mais Julia comprit qu'il tentait de dissimuler sa colère.

- Une ancienne connaissance... que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?

- Je suis assez en forme pour rentrer à la maison.

- Je suis heureux de le savoir. Tu vas mieux et c'est tout ce qui compte, je vais enfin retrouver ma Julia! Tu n'étais pas vraiment dans ton état normal ces derniers temps et je dois dire que je t'ai trouvé un peu... insupportable.

Il avait dit cela sur un ton humoristique mais ses paroles blessèrent Julia.

- Insupportable ?

- Tu ne t'es pas comportée correctement, voilà tout.

- Je te trouve un peu injuste. Je peux te dire la même chose Darcy et j'ai parfois eu du mal à te reconnaître, alors que tu n'étais pas empoisonné toi...

- Oublions cela Julia, faisons comme si tout cela n'était pas arrivé. Tu le veux bien ?

- Je vais avoir du mal à faire comme si rien ne s'était passé Darcy, j'en suis désolée.

Il fut surpris par la réponse de sa femme :

- Nous en parlerons ce soir alors, dit-il légèrement irrité.

Elle sortit de son bureau, passablement énervée. Comment pouvait-il lui dire ça ? Insupportable...

Darcy montrait un visage qui déplaisait à Julia. "Finalement j'ignore beaucoup de choses de lui... d'ailleurs, se serait-il mis à fumer ? Cette odeur de tabac dans son bureau..."

Julia eut un éclair... l'homme dans son bureau, la canne, le tabac ! Ca n'était pas Darcy qui fumait. Se pouvait-il que cet homme soit l'agresseur de William ? Elle n'osait y croire, qu'aurait-il fait dans le bureau de Darcy dans ce cas ?

Elle appela l'agent Crabtree au poste et lui confia ses doutes. Il lui fit décrire exactement ce qu'elle avait vu, lui promit d'enquêter discrètement et de n'en parler à personne pour l'instant.

- Georges, je risque de ne pas reprendre le travail tout de suite, je préfère prendre quelques jours pour me reposer encore. Elle pensa mais sans lui dire : "et de réfléchir aussi."

- Oui madame, ça me paraît plus raisonnable ainsi. Je vous tiens informée en tout cas.

6- ATTENTES ET DOUTES

William avait eu vent par Georges que Julia était enfin sortie de l'hôpital, il était désormais totalement rassuré... en tout cas pour sa santé, parce que concernant le futur de leur relation, ses doutes s'intensifiaient... Toujours aucun contact de sa part. Plusieurs jours passèrent encore et puis ce fut enfin le retour du docteur Ogden.

Avait-il besoin d'une excuse pour aller à la morgue ? Assurément oui car il en chercha une toute la matinée. Il remercia le ciel quand son supérieur lui demanda :

- Vous voulez bien me rendre un service Murdoch ?

- Oui monsieur.

- Filez à la morgue me chercher le dossier Turner.

Un sourire qu'il tenta de masquer éclaira son visage.

Son coeur battait la chamade en arrivant sur place. Il devait savoir si elle avait changé d'avis et il redoutait sa réponse.

Mais au lieu de trouver Julia, il tomba sur un de ses assistants.

- Bonjour, je dois voir le docteur Ogden.

- Elle est absente, elle a décidé ce matin de prolonger son repos.

- Bien sûr...

Il repartit, en tentant de rester digne et pourtant il était terriblement affecté. Il était clair qu'elle l'évitait. En même temps, comment avait-il pu y croire ? Qui était-il pour lui demander de rompre son mariage ?

Il rentra au poste furieux contre lui-même. Brackenreid le vit arriver les mains vides.

- Et le dossier Murdoch ?

- Je l'ai... oublié monsieur. J'y retourne.

Brackenreid leva les yeux au ciel en tournant les talons.

Une fois dans son bureau William se dit qu'il ne devait pas désespérer. Même si l'incertitude lui pesait, il devait attendre et apprendre de sa bouche ce qu'il en était.

Comme à son habitude, il devait trouver une solution pour ne pas trop y penser. Le travail étant plutôt calme au poste numéro quatre, il décida de construire un petit moteur perpétuel avec les aimants qu'il avait reçus en cadeau de Brackenreid.

Cela le passionna quelques jours : il avait fabriqué une petite roue fixée sur un axe mobile à l'extérieur de laquelle se trouvaient fixées des petites pastilles en métal que les aimants attiraient, ce qui faisait tourner la roue sans arrêt. Il avait pris du temps à perfectionner son moteur de manière à ce que celui-ci puisse fournir assez d'énergie pour alimenter une petite ampoule.

- A quoi cela sert-il monsieur ?

- A produire de l'énergie Georges. Regardez, grâce aux aimants cela ne s'arrête jamais, sans aucune autre source d'énergie.

- C'est brillant !

- C'est ce que je pense aussi, mais ça n'est pas de moi, c'est une idée du grand Nikola Tesla...

- Bonjour messieurs...

A cette voix, l'inspecteur sursauta et faillit faire tomber son engin qu'il rattrapa de justesse.

Il se tourna vers la porte, le coeur plein d'angoisse.

- Bonjour... docteur.

Georges sentit qu'il valait mieux partir sous peine de se sentir de trop.

- Cela fait plaisir de vous revoir docteur et en pleine forme semble t-il. Ah ? mais je crois que le téléphone sonne, je dois vous laisser...

- Merci Georges, à bientôt alors.

Pendant qu'elle discutait avec Georges, William la regardait à la dérobée. Il remarqua avec soulagement qu'elle avait bien meilleure mine. Il la trouva... rayonnante... encore plus magnifique...

Elle posa enfin son regard sur lui et il ne sut comment l'interpréter.

Elle le regardait intensément mais ne s'approchait pas de lui comme si elle ne le souhaitait pas. Tous les deux ne dirent pas un mot. Puis ils se rendirent compte que ce silence était trop long. Ils parlèrent en même temps et dirent la même chose :

- Comment allez-vous ?

La situation comique détendit l'atmosphère, ils baissèrent la tête tous les deux en souriant. Les joues de Julia rosirent quelque peu. A cette vue, William fut rassuré, si elle avait été totalement détachée, elle n'aurait pas été dans cet état.

Elle reprit la parole :

- En fait les agents Higgins et Crabtree m'ont tenue au courant de votre santé et je suis heureuse de voir que vous allez mieux. J'imagine que votre côte est encore douloureuse.

- Oui en effet, mais ça va... et... j'ai également pris des nouvelles par les mêmes personnes, ajouta t-il, un peu gêné.

- Si vous avez un moment dans la journée... il faut que l'on discute.

- Ca devrait être facile, nous avons assez peu d'affaires à résoudre en ce moment.

- Je dois y aller, j'ai de mon côté pas mal de travail en retard à cause de cette absence prolongée.

- D'accord, alors à plus tard Julia, dit-il en la regardant intensément.

Elle soutint son regard puis rougit encore, elle se retourna en disant, d'une voix très douce :

- A plus tard, William...

En la regardant partir, il pensa que tout n'était peut-être pas perdu finalement et cela le remplit de joie.

- Murdoch !

Brackenreid entra dans son bureau et le fixait avec étonnement, scrutant son sourire avec suspicion.

- Cela fait deux fois que je vous appelle, vous êtes devenu sourd ou quoi ?

- Que se passe-t-il monsieur ? se reprit l'inspecteur en affichant l'air sérieux et posé qui le caractérisait.

Brackenreid l'avait envoyé de l'autre côté de la ville, enquêter sur la disparition d'une femme. Il passa toute la journée sur cette affaire. Tout portait à croire que la femme était partie de son plein gré, deux jours plus tôt, abandonnant son mari, un rustre qui la considérait semble-t-il plus comme une domestique que comme sa femme.

L'inspecteur l'annonça au mari qui le prit très mal et l'insulta. Le policier garda son calme et tourna les talons. Il se trouva alors nez à nez avec la femme disparue. Elle baissait la tête, piteuse.

William soupira, il avait passé toute sa journée à courir après les indices pour rien... il n'avait pas pu voir Julia et au vu de l'heure tardive, il était très probable qu'elle fut rentrée chez elle.

Il voulait tout de même tenter sa chance, il avait trop envie de la voir, et de savoir...

Il entra dans la morgue et il sut tout de suite qu'elle était là. En la voyant, assise en train de travailler, son coeur se serra, la perspective de savoir l'effrayait.

- Cette petite musique m'a bien manqué docteur...

- William...

- Une affaire de dernière minute m'a occupé toute la journée, malheureusement. Vous souhaitiez me parler ?

Il plongea son regard dans le sien, elle baissa les yeux.

- Oui...

Il attendit qu'elle continuât mais elle ne le fit pas. Elle s'approcha de lui, près, tout près... il fut très étonné de son attitude et il fut submergé par un profond trouble. Il ne fit aucun mouvement, il serrait les dents, il devait une fois encore résister à l'envie qu'il avait de la serrer et de l'embrasser passionnément.

Elle le regarda et lui dit :

- Je ressens exactement le même trouble que vous à cet instant William. Il est terriblement puissant, vous ne trouvez pas ?

- Quel est ce jeu Julia ? demanda-t-il, partagé entre son étonnement et son désir.

- Ce n'est pas un jeu... c'est une expérience.

- Une expérience ? dit-il perplexe.

- Je cherche à savoir lequel des deux, entre l'amour et la raison, est le plus fort.

- Et quel est le résultat ? lui demanda-t-il, en tentant de masquer sa peur de la réponse.

Elle se rapprocha davantage de lui, il ne bougea pas. Ils se touchaient presque, il sentait la chaleur de Julia, son envie de la posséder grandit encore, il se reprit et déglutit avant de répéter, plus doucement :

- Julia, quel est le résultat de votre expérience ?

- Le trouble que l'on ressent tous les deux est provoqué par notre amour William. C'est une manifestation physique de nos sentiments.

- Continuez...

Même s'il était très difficile pour lui de se contenir et de ne pas l'attirer à lui pour l'embrasser, et malgré toutes les questions qui lui passaient par la tête, il profitait de ce moment. Julia si proche de lui, son parfum, sa chaleur, sa voix qui le troublaient si profondément... il ne voulait pas que cela s'arrête... en fait il adorait cette histoire d'expérience. Il en admira encore plus Julia, qui ne cessait de l'étonner. Il pensa que s'il avait la chance de vivre avec elle un jour, il ne s'ennuierait jamais. Si seulement ils y arrivaient...

- La raison, elle, ne donne aucune manifestation... physique - elle ralentit sur ce mot et le regarda. Ses lèvres étaient à quelques centimètres des siennes, il sentait le souffle chaud de Julia sur sa bouche.

- En effet... je crois que jamais ma raison... ne m'a mis dans un tel état.

Elle recula, aussi doucement qu'elle s'était approchée, le regardant en souriant, assez amusée.

William lui rendit son sourire. Quelle femme ! Jouer ainsi avec leur désir et leurs sentiments, dans une situation aussi critique, elle n'avait décidément peur de rien... Il rentra dans son jeu et la laissa s'éloigner d'elle, elle lui fit un petit sourire entendu. Il pensa qu'il lui ferait payer un jour, peut-être...

Elle s'assit sur sa chaise, continuant sa démonstration orale comme si de rien n'était :

- J'en conclus donc... que raison et amour ne se battent pas à armes égales... l'amour prend forcément le dessus.

- Je pense que c'est une bonne déduction...

- Nous ne sommes que des instruments de ces deux concepts alors si l'amour est forcément gagnant, pourquoi se battre ? En a-t-on seulement envie ?

- Votre démonstration est sans failles Julia... conclut-il plus sérieusement.

Elle crut déceler une petite pointe de tristesse dans la voix de William. Elle arrêta son jeu, voyant qu'il avait besoin de réponses concrètes.

- Je pense encore ce que je vous ai dit ce matin-là William. J'ai parlé à Darcy... et je lui ai dit que je voulais me séparer de lui mais il refuse. Elle baissa les yeux : ça n'est pas facile... d'autant plus que je m'en veux de lui avoir fait croire que ce serait possible pour nous deux, j'ai l'impression de provoquer un beau gâchis William. Mais en même temps, l'expérience que l'on vient de mener me conforte dans mon choix. Je n'arrive pas à résister à ces sentiments qui me poussent vers vous malgré toutes les épreuves que nous avons pu vivre.

- Julia... c'est de ma faute, si seulement je vous avais dit plus tôt ce que je ressentais pour vous... je suis désolé.

- Je vous demande une faveur : comportons-nous bien jusqu'à ce que j'aie réussi à partir pour de bon.

- Bien sûr, vous pouvez compter sur moi.

- Je le sais, dit-elle en lui souriant, je viens de le constater. Je dois aller voir Georges qui ne va pas tarder à partir dit-elle en se levant. Je vous laisse, à bientôt William !

7- BRILLANT, CRABTREE !

- Madame je dois vous parler, lui annonça l'agent Crabtree d'un air grave.

- Je vous écoute Georges, dit-elle inquiète.

- Docteur, j'ai retrouvé l'homme qui est allé dans le bureau de votre époux.

- Oui et ?

- Voilà... - il avait l'air très ennuyé - ne m'en veuillez pas docteur, ce que j'ai à vous dire est délicat.

- Allez-y Georges, je ne vous en voudrai pas. Faites comme si je n'étais pas sa femme.

- Votre mari sait-il pour la relation que vous avez eue avec l'inspecteur Murdoch ?

- Oui.

- Alors cela confirme mon hypothèse, je vous explique docteur : je suis parti du postulat qu'il pouvait en vouloir à l'inspecteur Murdoch, il a peut-être constaté que vos sentiments n'étaient... pas tout à fait... l'agent était très gêné.

- Allez-y Georges, je ne m'offusquerai pas.

- Très bien... vos sentiments ne sont pas tout à fait morts, dit-il rapidement, la tête baissée comme un enfant pris en faute.

Julia ne le contredit pas, malgré tout gênée de ne pas le faire. Il se reprit et enchaîna :

- Mon idée était de dire : il a payé quelqu'un pour mettre une raclée à l'inspecteur.

- C'est très improbable Georges. Mon mari n'est pas un lâche, il l'aurait fait lui-même... et puis ne lui aurait-il pas délivré un message dans ce cas-là ? Une sorte d'avertissement ?

- Ce message, nous l'avons trouvé chez l'agresseur, il avait oublié de le déposer dans la poche de l'inspecteur. Ceci dit le message n'impliquait pas votre mari, il était plus là pour brouiller les pistes et faire croire à un maître chanteur. Mais revenons-en à ma démonstration docteur. Je me suis demandé ce que l'homme, qu'il avait potentiellement payé pour mettre une raclée à l'inspecteur, faisait dans le bureau du docteur. Or vous m'avez dit que votre mari semblait en colère, qu'il avait vite changé de sujet lorsque vous lui aviez demandé qui était cet homme. Et vous avez ajouté que l'homme était parti en emportant une enveloppe...

Les yeux de l'agent se mirent à briller, il regarda au loin, il semblait fier de lui et prenait son temps pour annoncer la chute.

- Oui Georges ?

- Ah, oui, pardon docteur, se remémorant qui il avait en face de lui. Je pense que cet homme était venu le faire chanter ! Quelle ironie, n'est-ce pas docteur ?

- C'est assez inattendu Georges. Et très effrayant...

- Vous souhaitez peut-être que j'arrête là ?

- Non je dois savoir maintenant.

- L'homme avait donc une somme d'argent importante en poche et que fait-on dans ces cas-là ? On va la déposer à la banque ! J'ai fait le tour des banques de la ville avec le portrait-robot que nous avions fait. Et j'ai retrouvé l'établissement où il a déposé son argent. Il dépose d'ailleurs à intervalles réguliers une somme rondelette. L'homme a malheureusement donné un faux nom et une fausse adresse, nous n'arrivons pas à le retrouver. Mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps car un agent est posté à la banque, attendant qu'il revienne. Un autre agent, et je suis désolé de vous le dire docteur... est en train de vérifier les comptes de votre mari pour voir s'il y a concordance entre les sommes et les dates.

- Et s'il y a concordance ?

- Nous aurons la preuve que votre mari a commandité l'agression de l'inspecteur Murdoch.

- Je vois Georges... elle avait l'air profondément perturbée par les révélations de l'agent.

- Par contre, docteur... je ne peux plus me taire, je vais être obligé de faire un rapport à mon supérieur.

- L'inspecteur Murdoch ?

- Non l'inspecteur en chef Brackenreid...

Elle se tut et Georges n'osa plus rien dire.

- Faites ce que vous avez à faire Georges, mais parlez-en le plus tard possible à l'inspecteur Murdoch.

- Je vais faire au mieux docteur.

Julia devait rentrer chez elle tout en ayant connaissance de ces affreuses révélations.

Elle sentait bien que Darcy était jaloux de William mais de là à commanditer une agression ! Elle avait quand même du mal à y croire...

Il n'était pas là quand elle rentra, ces derniers temps, il restait très tard au travail... elle mangea très peu et prétexta d'être fatiguée avant d'aller se coucher. Elle voulait le voir le moins possible, elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas interférer dans l'enquête de police mais elle avait peur de ses réactions face à lui.

Elle ne put s'endormir tant elle était en pleine confusion... de nombreuses pensées l'assaillirent. S'il s'avérait que Darcy était bien le commanditaire, ça lui enlèverait une certaine culpabilité, faire une chose pareille c'était ignoble et tellement lâche, pourquoi ne pas affronter William en face ? Quelque part elle n'avait pas envie que ce soit vrai, s'être trompée ainsi sur Darcy, ça la désespérait.

- Allez Julia, demain sera un autre jour. Dors ! pensa-t-elle.

Pour ça, elle essaya de penser à des choses plus positives. L'image de William si troublé lui revint en mémoire, elle sourit la tête tournée vers le plafond de sa chambre. Sa petite cicatrice au-dessus de l'arcade lui donnait un charme supplémentaire, comme s'il avait besoin de ça... Elle s'était retenue de l'embrasser mais elle avait réussi à résister, il avait eu l'air d'apprécier l'expérience. C'était tellement bon de pouvoir partager cela avec lui... elle espéra qu'ils auraient encore beaucoup d'occasions de s'amuser ainsi. Elle s'endormit enfin, accrochée au regard de William...

Elle se réveilla en pleine nuit, Darcy n'était pas dans la chambre. Elle se leva et descendit au salon. Il était là, affalé sur le sofa, endormi, un verre renversé à terre. A en juger par l'odeur d'alcool quand elle s'approcha, il avait dû trop boire. La fenêtre était ouverte et malgré la douceur de ce début de printemps, elle préféra la fermer de peur qu'il ne prenne froid. Elle regarda son visage angélique et se demanda ce qui lui était passé par la tête. Elle se dit qu'il avait dû beaucoup souffrir pour en arriver là et s'en voulut... elle savait désormais où était sa place, pour justement ne plus faire de dégâts autour d'elle. Elle le couvrit avec un plaid et retourna se coucher.

Les jours suivants furent consacrés à l'enquête sur Darcy Garland. L'inspecteur Murdoch n'avait pas été mis au courant et il sentait bien qu'il se tramait quelque chose d'anormal. Aux regards fuyants des agents, il sentit que cela le concernait.

Il demanda à Georges de le rejoindre dans son bureau.

- Que se passe t-il Georges ?

- Rien de particulier monsieur... il semblait apparemment redouter cette question car il était assez tendu.

- Georges je suis sûr qu'il se passe quelque chose me concernant. Seulement je ne suis pas au courant de ce quelque chose et cela me dérange.

- Et pourquoi est-ce à moi que vous posez cette question ? supplia Georges.

- Vous avez raison.

Il sortit du bureau et se rendit dans celui de l'inspecteur en chef.

- Puis-je vous parler quelques instants monsieur ?

- Entrez Murdoch mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à vous consacrer.

- Je serai bref : que se passe t-il au poste qui me concerne ?

Brackenreid fut pris au dépourvu, il pencha la tête sur le côté en roulant des yeux. Murdoch enchaîna :

- En toute logique, c'est au sujet de mon agression, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous ne m'informez pas.

L'inspecteur en chef savait qu'il valait mieux tout lui dire avant qu'il ne fourre son nez un peu partout. Il soupira, excédé.

- Bon, fermez la porte Murdoch.

Il continua, scrutant les réactions de son employé :

- Nous avons tout lieu de croire que votre agresseur a été commandité par le docteur Garland.

Murdoch resta impassible.

- En fait nous en sommes sûrs, maintenant que nous avons réuni les dernières preuves. Votre agresseur est en prison et nous allons arrêter le docteur Garland pour l'interroger.

Murdoch ne parlait toujours pas, il semblait en proie à une intense réflexion. Impatient, Brackenreid s'énerva :

- Bon dieu vous m'écoutez à la fin ?

- Bien sûr monsieur... puis-je mener l'interrogatoire ?

- Pas question, ça pourrait mal finir.

- Je sais me maîtriser monsieur.

- Je ne parle pas de vous !

- Très bien, qui va le mener dans ce cas ?

- Je m'en charge.

- Je souhaiterais passer un marché avec lui monsieur.

- Un marché ? C'est quoi cette histoire ?

- Je lui propose une alternative à la prison. Il repart libre à Buffalo, sans aucune charge contre lui et en contrepartie il accepte la demande de sa femme.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me chantez là Murdoch ? Je ne comprends rien.

- Je ne porte pas plainte contre lui.

- Pourquoi feriez-vous cela ?

- Je veux qu'il accepte la demande du docteur Ogden.

- Qui est ?

Brackenreid était appuyé contre son bureau, les bras croisés et Murdoch sentait que son chef commençait à s'échauffer.

- Elle souhaite... divorcer.

- Divorcer ? Mais bon Dieu Murdoch, vous n'y pensez pas ! Que va-t-elle devenir ? Vous savez comment on considère les femmes divorcées dans cette ville. En plus je suis sûr que vous n'y êtes pas pour rien dans cette histoire ?

L'inspecteur en chef gesticulait, furieux contre son inspecteur.

- Cette décision lui appartient monsieur. Peut-être devriez-vous en discuter avec elle ?

Le calme de William contrastait avec l'état de nerf dans lequel se trouvait son supérieur, mais William avait l'habitude, son chef était un sanguin, il fallait juste laisser passer l'orage...

- Et vous, vous n'avez pas essayé de l'en dissuader bien sûr ?

- Avez-vous déjà essayé de dissuader le docteur Ogden de quoi que ce soit monsieur ?

Brackenreid réfléchissait en faisant les cent pas dans son bureau :

- Hum... en effet. Vous avez peut-être raison.

- De toute façon, entre nous monsieur, qu'il accepte ou non je ne porterai pas plainte contre le docteur Garland. Julia serait entachée par cette affaire et devrait souffrir d'un mari en prison.

- Et comment se porte votre conscience Murdoch ? lui demanda Brackenreid, un air de défi dans les yeux. Un homme ne doit-il pas payer pour un crime qu'il a commis ?

- Je pense que perdre une femme comme Julia est la pire des punitions monsieur.

Brackenreid émit un petit rire admiratif.

- Vous êtes fort Murdoch... bon très bien je vais lui proposer le marché.

Tout avait été calculé pour que Darcy ne soit pas appréhendé comme un criminel. Brackenreid l'interrogea et au vu des preuves il ne put qu'avouer.

Le policier lui proposa le marché imaginé par William, Darcy réfléchit et se résolut à accepter, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de s'énerver :

- Tout est la faute de votre inspecteur Murdoch...

- J'en doute... les sentiments ne sont pas chose contrôlable. C'est juste la faute à pas de chance, c'est tout.

- En effet, la chance m'a abandonné... dit-il moqueur.

- Jusqu'à aujourd'hui ! Estimez-vous heureux de repartir libre, avec votre honneur sauf. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à moi vous seriez déjà en prison, avec votre acolyte ! Et là, votre vie aurait sûrement été bien plus compliquée !

- Parce que vous pensez qu'elle n'est pas assez compliquée comme ça ?

Les paroles du docteur Garland énervèrent l'inspecteur en chef :

- C'est bon docteur, arrêtez de vous plaindre. Vous n'êtes pas le seul à avoir souffert dans cette histoire : je vous rappelle que l'inspecteur Murdoch a souffert, vous aussi et le docteur Ogden n'en parlons pas, alors comme ça tout le monde est quitte ! Profitez-de votre nouvelle vie docteur Garland, dit-il en sortant de la salle d'interrogatoire.

8- DEPUIS TROP LONGTEMPS

Quelques semaines plus tard, par un bel après-midi d'un printemps si doux qu'il donnait des envies d'été, William se dit qu'il était temps d'aller voir Julia. Jusque-là il avait évité de trop la voir, lui laissant le temps de changer de vie. Il s'était juste permis de lui dire, au cours d'une enquête, qu'il ne l'oubliait pas et qu'il était là si elle avait besoin.

- Bonjour Julia, des avancées sur l'affaire Turner ?

- Oh, bonjour William - il crut déceler la teinte rosée que prirent ses joues -... non, aucun élément de plus que le docteur Francis, j'en ai peur. J'ai pourtant refait consciencieusement tous les examens possibles vu l'état du corps... J'admire le travail du docteur Francis, quelle minutie, et ses rapports sont impeccables !

William fit une moue dubitative :

- J'ai... eu beaucoup de mal à travailler avec lui.

- Je me demande bien pourquoi, lui dit-elle avec un petit sourire entendu.

Il la regarda, amusé, ayant bien compris l'allusion. Encore une fois elle le fascinait, ce sourire qu'elle venait d'avoir, il voulait le graver dans sa mémoire jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Elle se rendit à son bureau et pour mettre fin au silence gêné qui commençait à s'installer entre eux, elle dit :

- Comment allez-vous William ?

Il la suivit, ayant une excuse pour le faire et lui répondit :

- Plutôt bien, toujours cette douleur au côté gauche, dit-il en se touchant l'abdomen.

- Etes-vous retourné voir un médecin ?

- Oui, je rends régulièrement visite à Isaac...

- Isaac ?... seriez-vous devenus amis ?

- C'est en effet une personne que j'apprécie.

- En tout cas, je suis allée le voir plusieurs fois et il ne m'en a même pas parlé !

- Normal, Julia, c'est le secret médical. Isaac a une véritable conscience professionnelle, affirma-t-il un sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres.

Elle rigola :

- C'est bon de vous revoir William...

Elle baissa les yeux, troublée par la situation.

Son bureau était recouvert d'ouvrages, elle en prit quelques-uns et commença à les ranger dans une bibliothèque derrière elle.

- Voulez-vous de l'aide ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

Il lui apporta quelques livres, qu'elle prenait et rangeait au fur et à mesure.

- J'ai changé mon système de classement, j'avais envie de prendre des initiatives figurez-vous. Je les classe par thèmes et non plus par ordre alphabétique.

- Excellent docteur, dit-il en laissant échapper un petit rire. Vous êtes vraiment une femme étonnante Julia, j'aime beaucoup cela, lui confia-t-il en cherchant son regard.

Elle le regarda avec un petit sourire et continua à ranger sa bibliothèque. Elle avait un ouvrage à poser sur la dernière étagère mais elle était trop haute. William se rapprocha, il était pratiquement derrière elle :

- Laissez-moi vous aider lui dit-il tout doucement.

Il lui prit lentement le livre des mains et le posa. Julia, surprise qu'il soit si près d'elle avait laissé sa main suspendue. Il la prit après avoir déposé le livre et lia les doigts délicats de Julia aux siens. Il fit redescendre leurs deux mains sur le ventre de Julia et l'attira contre lui. Il était désormais totalement contre elle, dans son dos et Julia sentit une vague de chaleur l'envahir quand il lui murmura doucement à l'oreille :

- Etes-vous prête Julia ?

- Je le crois, lui répondit-elle dans un souffle.

De son autre main, il écarta les cheveux de la femme qu'il désirait plus que tout et posa ses lèvres sur sa nuque. A ce contact, des frissons parcoururent le corps de Julia, aucun autre homme ne lui faisait cet effet. Puis il fit redescendre sa main libre sur la taille de Julia et l'attira encore plus à lui. Il dirigea ses baisers dans son cou avec beaucoup de lenteur, il prenait son temps, appréciant chacun de ces moments comme le plus beau des trésors. Julia pencha sa tête sur le côté pour qu'il puisse l'embrasser encore davantage. Elle ferma les yeux et soupira :

- William...

Tout en continuant à l'embrasser, il lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Julia, vous m'avez manqué...

Il la fit se retourner, les mains sur ses épaules et plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune femme. Il constata étonné que ses yeux étaient emplis de larmes.

- Ca ne va pas ? Vous êtes triste ?

- Non au contraire, mais vous m'avez tellement manqué vous aussi...

- Maintenant je suis là et je vous quitterai plus mon amour.

Il prit la tête de Julia entre ses mains et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes en soupirant. Il l'embrassa délicatement, puis leur baiser gagna rapidement en intensité, William la prit dans ses bras, tout contre lui. Julia passa une main dans les cheveux de William et l'autre dans son dos s'accrochant à lui. Ils n'arrêtaient plus de s'embrasser, se serrant de plus en plus fort bien que William souffrait de la douleur provoquée par sa récente agression.

Entre deux baisers, William murmurait le prénom de Julia, ce qui la rendait encore plus folle de lui. Elle était submergée par son désir refoulé et il semblait dans le même état qu'elle. Ils en oublièrent toutes les conventions et William la dirigea vers son bureau tout en l'embrassant de plus en plus ardemment. Le bureau de Julia fut le témoin direct de leur union charnelle, passionnée et d'une intensité sans pareille.

Il faisait nuit quand ils reprirent leurs esprits. Ils étaient restés serrés l'un contre l'autre, William tenait la tête de Julia contre son torse, elle entendait battre son coeur et c'était la plus douce des musiques à ses oreilles.

- Julia... je veux passer cette nuit avec vous.

- Je ne voyais pas les choses autrement... elle le regarda et il vit avec contentement que les yeux de Julia étaient éclairés par une lueur de bonheur qui la rendait encore plus belle. Il l'embrassa tendrement.

Une fois sortis de la morgue ils se tenaient par la main, marchant tout près l'un de l'autre. L'air était doux et ils s'arrêtaient fréquemment pour s'embrasser : ils avaient tous les deux du mal à croire que c'était enfin vrai. Ils se rendirent ainsi jusqu'à la pension de William et rentrèrent le plus discrètement possible.

Leur nuit fut ponctuée d'ébats un peu moins brutaux que le premier mais tout aussi passionnés et quand enfin ils consentirent à se reposer, c'est dans les bras l'un de l'autre qu'ils le firent :

- Je pensais que ça n'arriverait jamais William.

- Moi non plus et j'ai même du mal à croire que ce soit réel. Peut-être qu'encore une fois je suis dans mon lit à rêver de vous ?

- Et moi pareil.

Ils rigolèrent ensemble, constatant que tous les soirs ils se rejoignaient en pensée.

William pensa que finalement, la télépathie existait peut-être bien.

Julia avait posé sa tête sur son épaule.

- Bonne nuit mon amour lui dit-il en l'embrassant une dernière fois.

- Elle ne peut qu'être bonne William... et j'ai hâte d'être à demain matin pour me réveiller dans vos bras.

Ils n'auraient pas à attendre longtemps, l'aube pointait déjà...


End file.
